Der Überläufer
Ein romulanischer Überläufer will einen Krieg zwischen den Romulanern und der Föderation verhindern. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Auf dem Holodeck spielt Data eine Szene von Shakespeares "Henry V" und Picard schaut helfend zu. Nachdem er Data seine volle Begeisterung ausgesprochen hat, meldet sich Riker und sagt dem Captain, dass sie ein unbekanntes Schiff in der Neutralen Zone entdeckt haben, welches sich der Föderationsgrenze nähert. Als es der Enterprise näher kommt, stellt man fest, dass es ein romulanisches Erkundungsschiff ist, das von einem Warbird verfolgt wird. Die Enterprise ruft das Erkundungsschiff und es antwortet: Ein Romulaner ist an Bord und bittet über die Enterprise bei der Föderation um Asyl. thumb|left|Als das Schiff Föderationsgebiet erreicht, lässt Picard die Schilde der Enterprise ausweiten und der Warbird dreht ab und tarnt sich. Man beamt den Romulaner an Bord. Der Romulaner namens Lieutenant Satal will nach der Ankunft auf der Enterprise sofort mit Picard reden. Er sagt, er habe Informationen, die die Zukunft der Föderation beeinflussen werden. Der Lieutenant sagt, dass die Romulaner auf Nelvana III in der Neutralen Zone eine getarnte Basis haben, von der eine Invasion der Föderation ausgehen soll. In 48 Stunden soll von ihr eine romulanische Kriegsflotte starten und an allen 13 Sektoren der Neutralen Zone Stellung einnehmen. Natürlich ist die Crew misstrauisch, denn die Romulaner sind oft als nicht vertrauenswürdig und lügnerisch verschrien. Sie gehen, wenn sie einen Krieg beginnen wollen, nie offensiv vor. Sie warten bis der Feind von sich aus angreift. Bei der Besprechung der Situation in der Beobachtungslounge explodiert das romulanische Schiff plötzlich, weil Setal die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert hat. Als Doktor Crusher ihn behandelt, redet Riker mit ihm darüber, dass sein Schiff explodiert ist. Er sagt nach Andeutung Rikers, dass er kein Verräter ist und dass er die Selbstzerstörung vor dem Transport aktiviert hat und dass er keine bösen Absichten hat. Er will nur den Frieden bewahren. Mit den Langstreckensensoren scannt man das System, aber man kann nichts feststellen. Als Picard und Data darüber diskutieren, kommt eine Nachricht von der Sternenflotte herein. Admiral Haden befiehlt Picard nach seinem Ermessen zu handeln, was die Glaubwürdigkeit des Romulaners angeht, und mit der Enterprise in die Nähe von Nelvana III zu fliegen. Mittlerweile ist die Föderation im Falle einer Bestätigung, dass die Basis existiert, bereit für den Krieg. Unterdessen haben Data und La Forge die Verfolgung des Warbirds nach dem Erkundungsschiff analysiert. Der Warbird ist immer in einem gleichbleibenden Abstand zum Erkundungsschiff geblieben und es hat somit den Anschein, dass der Warbird das Erkundungsschiff gar nicht einholen wollte. Es verdichtet sich somit immer mehr der Verdacht, dass diese ganze Sache eine Finte ist. Nach einer Diskussion mit Setal schickt die Enterprise eine Sonde nach Nelvana III. Währenddessen verhören Riker und Troi Setal. In dem Verhör bringt Setal zur Sprache, dass er sich wundert, dass die Enterprise noch gar nicht losgeflogen sei, um die Basis zu zerstören. Er sagt, er hätte keine weiteren Informationen und er sei Admiral Jarok unterstellt. Unterdessen hat die Sonde Nelvana III erreicht und fängt gleich Funksignale vom Planeten ab. Sie sind so schwach, dass die Schiffssensoren sie nie hätten entdecken können. Die Funksignale sind nicht natürlich, aber ob sie romulanisch sind, ist nicht festzustellen. Im Zehn Vorne unterhält sich Data mit Setal und er sagt ihm, dass er sehr traurig darüber sei, dass er seine Heimat nie wieder sehen werde. Um ihn aufzuheitern bringt Data ihn zum Holodeck und erschafft eine Simulation von Romulus. Er möchte es nicht länger sehen und lässt es von Data abschalten. Setal kommentiert, dass sein Verlust nicht umsonst sein soll. Er gibt Data die Anweisung, dass er Captain Picard sagen soll, dass Admiral Jarok ihn sprechen möchte. Da Jarok, was Setals wahre Identität ist, für das Massaker des Norkan-Außenpostens verantwortlich war, ist Picard jetzt noch misstrauischer. Jarok erzählt, dass er sich auf Romulus dafür eingesetzt hat, dass das Imperium nicht mehr dermaßen aggressiv auftreten soll, da er glaubt, es würde einen weiteren Krieg mit der Föderation nicht überleben können. Um endlich das Vertrauen von Captain Picard zu gewinnen, erzählt er ihm alles über die Taktik und die Stärke der romulanischen Flotte. Schlussendlich gibt der Captain den Befehl, in die Neutrale Zone nach Nelvana III zu fliegen. Endlich angekommen, identifiziert man die Signale, die die Sonde aufgenommen hat. Sie kommen von dem Planeten, aber es ist so, als wäre der Ursprung hunderte Kilometer über der Planetenoberfläche. Da nichts von einer Basis zu erkennen ist, kann es nur einen Schluss geben: Sie existiert überhaupt nicht. Jarok muss falsche Informationen betreffend der Basis erhalten haben. Man ist erleichtert, dass keine Invasion der Romulaner bevorsteht und will so schnell wie möglich weg von dort. Aber als die Enterprise losfliegen will, enttarnen sich plötzlich zwei Warbirds und versperren der Enterprise den Weg. Die Romulaner rufen die Enterprise und man sieht einen alten Bekannten – Commander Tomalak. In einem Gespräch bringt Tomalak zur Sprache, dass er sich darauf freut, einen Teil der Außenhülle der Enterprise im Capitol auf Romulus auszustellen, nachdem man sie auseinander genommen hat. Da Picard sein Schiff niemals übergeben würde, hat er im Voraus schon eine kleine Überraschung für Tomalak vorbereitet. Drei klingonische Schiffe enttarnen sich und Tomalak muss sich zurückziehen. Die Enterprise fliegt wieder auf Föderationsgebiet zurück. Währenddessen findet man Admiral Jarok tot in seinem Quartier. Er hat ein Gift geschluckt, das er mitgebracht hat. Er hat vor seinem Selbstmord noch einen Brief an seine Frau und seine Tochter geschrieben. Er muss gewusst haben, dass man ihn nicht zustellen kann. Aber, wenn irgendwann Frieden herrscht, wird seine Familie den Brief bekommen, so Picard. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Diese Episode basiert auf einer Folge, die für Star Trek: Phase II geschrieben wurde. Im Original war der Überläufer allerdings ein Klingone. Bezüge zur Realität Der Prolog dieser Episode zeigt einen im Dialog gekürzten Abriss aus dem vierten Aufzug, erste Szene, des Stücks König Heinrich der Fünfte von William Shakespeare. Die deutsche Synchronisation hält sich an die Übersetzung des Stücks, die von August Wilhelm von Schlegel stammt. Produktionsnotizen Wil Wheaton alias Wesley Crusher ist in dieser Episode nicht zu sehen. In dieser Episode treffen die zwei Synchronsprecher von Patrick Stewart aufeinander. Rolf Schult, der auch in allen ''TNG''-Filmen Picard synchronisiert, spricht in dieser Episode ebenso wie Ernst Meincke (Tomalak), der Picard ca. ab Mitte der vierten Staffel synchronisiert. Nachwirkung Es existiert eine neu synchronisierte Parodie der bekannten Reihe Sinnlos im Weltraum zu dieser Folge. In dieser ist Tomalak ein Drogenhändler. Filmfehler Im Originalton ist das von Riker zitierte Schimpfwort „vaerool“ ein romulanisches. Es wurde mit „vernul“ als klingonisches Schimpfwort falsch übersetzt. Im Original wird von "fifteen sectors" gesprochen; in der Übersetzung erstreckt sich die romulanische Bedrohung aber nur auf dreizehn Sektoren. Auf der Brücke zeigt Geordi La Forge den Offizieren eine Aufzeichnung der Verfolgung der beiden romulanischen Raumschiffe. Im Originalton bezieht er sich auf den Zeitpunkt "09433 on the clock", was falsch als "Timecode 09'5'''433" synchronisiert wurde. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:The Defector (episode) es:The Defector fr:The Defector (épisode) ja:亡命者（エピソード） nl:The Defector pl:The Defector Ueberlaeufer, Der